Diamond Shield
.]] Diamond Shield , also known as Opal, DiamndShield, and Diamond, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a high-ranked shield that sometimes provides resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. It is often part of the diamond equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Diamond Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 16 Defense and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found at Sunken Shrine and Flying Fortress, and can be equipped by the Knight. Final Fantasy II Diamond Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 14% Evasion, -70 Int/Spr, and resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found in Leviathan or dropped from Adamantoise, Black Knight, and Catoblepas. Final Fantasy III Diamond Shield is a high-ranked shield that can be bought for 18,000 at Ancient Ruins and ''Invincible or found at Temple of Time and Sunken Cave. In the NES version, 13 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, 14% Evade, and resistance towards Lightning-elemental attacks. In the 3D versions, it provides 14 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, and immunity to Toad and Confusion. ''Final Fantasy IV Diamond Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 4 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 32 Evasion, 3 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 15,000 at Tomra, and Cecil, Kain, and Cid can equip it. In the 3D remakes, it also now prevents Paralysis and Confuse. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond Shield provides 4 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 32 Evasion, 3 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning. It can be bought for 15,000 from the dwarf on the ''Falcon, and only Cecil and Cid can equip it. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Diamond Shield provides 4 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, 32 Evasion, 3 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning. It drops from Material and is found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon, the Lunarians' Challenge Dungeon, or in Damcyan during the Final Tale. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Diamond Shield is a high-ranked shield that provides 6 Defense, 35 Evasion, 5 Weight, and halves Lightning-elemental damage. It can be bought for 6,000 gil at Moore or found at Castle Exdeath. Final Fantasy VI Diamond Shield is the second strongest heavy shield, providing 40 Defense, 27 Magic Defense, and 10% Evasion. It can be bought for 3,500 gil at Nikeah, South Figaro, and Kohlingen, and can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy X Diamond Shield is an armor for Tidus, obtained when the dominant abilities on any shield are all four Defense+ % abilities. Final Fantasy XI Diamond Shield is a shield that provides 18 DEF, VIT +2, and Lightning Resistance +10. It can be equipped by level 66 Paladin. It can be bought for 560 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Diamond Shield is a mid-ranked shield that requires the Shields 4 license to equip, and provides 18 Evasion. It can be bought for 3900 gil at Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress, found at Phon Coast (The Hakawea Shore), dropped from Ichthon at the Dalmasca Estersand (3% chance), or by completing the Atomos Hunt. In the ''Zodiac versions, Diamond Shield provides 18 Evade and requires the Shields 4 license for 30 LP. It can be bought for 3,900 gil at Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Barheim Passage (Special Op Sector 5) or Paramina Rift (Icebound Flow), or dropped from Ichthon at the Dalmasca Estersand (3% chance). It is also an uncommon drop from Apsara in Trial Mode Stage 31 and found in Stage 77 with Diamond Armlet equipped. It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XIV Diamond Shield is an item level 115 shield equippable by Gladiator and Paladin. It has a block strength of 123 and a block rate of 325. It provides 13 Strength, 15 Vitality, 13 Parry, 9 Critical Hit Rate and 5 Ice Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics Diamond Shield is a mid to high-ranked shield that provides 34% Physical Evasion and 15% Magic Evasion. It can be bought for 12,000 gil at an Outfitter after Orbonne Monastery in Chapter 3 or found as rare treasure at Finnath Creek. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Diamond Shield is the second strongest shield for the Clavat, providing 22 Defense. Final Fantasy Adventure Opal has an shield icon before its name. It is bought in the Weapon shop to the east of Mt. Rocks for 3,900 GP, which blocks Dagger, Harpoon, Spear, Mimic Box, Pincer, Blizzard, Sword, Rapier, Voice, Needle, Poison String, Talon, Axe, Ribinguumu, Thunderbolt, and Scorpion Tail. Final Fantasy Legend III Diamond can be bought in Darius and Knaya in Pureland for 8500 GP. It provides 7 defense, 10 magic defense, and grants resistance to Thunder. Final Fantasy Dimensions Diamond Shield is a mid-ranked shield that provides 9 Defense and 30 Evade. Dissidia Final Fantasy Diamond Shield is a level 50 shield that provides +36 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 15,460 gil, Heavy Shield, and Diamond x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Diamond Shield is a level 60 shield that provides +43 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 75,220 gil, Force Shield, Diamond x2, and Vision's Dream x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Diamond Shield is one of the Warrior of Light's unlockable weapons, alongside the Sun Blade. It can only be obtained as DLC from the PlayStation Store. Equipping them offers no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Diamond Shield is a heavy shield that provides 30 DEF, 25 SPR, and +10% Lightning resistance. It is obtained by completing the ''Final Fantasy IV event, "The Tower of Zot". Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Diamond Shield appears as a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 19 Armor Def, 14 Durability, +1 Magic Def, -2 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Gallery FF1 GBA Sprite - Diamond Shield.png|Final Fantasy'' (PSX/GBA). Diamond Shield FFII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy II. FF2 PS Diamond Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Diamond Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Diamond Shield FFIII Art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Diamond Shield.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Diamond Shield FFIV DS Render.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Diamondshield.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Diamond Shield Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFX Armor - Shield 5.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Diamond Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. Opal shield (FFA).jpg|Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Diamond Shield (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FF12 Diamond Shield R+ Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Diamond Shield FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Diamond Shield FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Diamond Shield FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Diamond Shield FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Diamond Shield FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Diamond Shield FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Avatar Diamond Shield.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology Category:Shields